


Otto Collection

by oceanmanlet



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmanlet/pseuds/oceanmanlet
Summary: A collection of small fics revolving around my Marvel character and Otto Octavius. Each chapter is a seperate story.





	Otto Collection

"Hey, Otto... Look up at me.”

His expression was darkened by the heavy bags under his eyes. A fresh-looking gash adorned his upper lip, still bleeding slightly. 

“Jesus, I’d hate to see the other guy.”

He didn't grace Tex with a response, turning his face away and huffing indignantly. He was so painfully bare with his pride, and it was obvious enough that the cut wasn't as painful as it looked. At this point, Tex was reluctantly practised in healing his various bashes and scrapes anyhow. 

"C'mere, grumpy," He traced the outside of the cut and lifted his chin up toward the light, taking a disinfectant wipe and gently dabbing at it. Otto hissed in discomfort, but did little else to hinder him as he cleaned away the dried blood and attached a little medical tape to keep the wound closed. 

"Don't hate me for saying this, Otto-"

"But?"

"If this scars, you're going to look _so_ sexy. You're already so handsome it's unfair, but a lip-scar would take you from a ten to an eleven."

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah. You’re the idiot that fell for me, though.”

"Idiot is exactly the right word," despite the sourness of his comment, his facial expression had softened and given way to gratitude. "Tell me you're at least going to give me a kiss for good luck."

Tex snorted, a laugh escaping his throat. 

“Only if you say pretty please.”


End file.
